Forgotten Memories, Untold Dreams
by akiarashi0822
Summary: New ending to KHII: Everyone's memories of the heartless gets wiped after they return to their homes, but the group who did it made a mistake... They forgot to account for the new fighting skills, and Sora and friends will beat them... once they know how.
1. Chapter 1

Back Story: KH, KH: COM, and KHII have all happened. However, once the boys arrived home everyone's memories were altered. Their skills have remained, but they have no memories. This goes for all of the worlds. In place of those two years or more, they believe that everything before the heartless had stayed the same through the years that the heartless affected their lives. The heartless and Nobodies ceased to 'exist' as nobodies and those that had 'died' came back hale and whole. The story begins on the Destiny Islands, specifically the smaller island that the kids played on.

Riku grins as he challenges his boyfriend while their girlfriend giggles, "Knave, I challenge thee to a duel to avenge the fair lady that thoust hast besmirched. Have at thee!" He leans over, swoops up one of the wooden swords, and points it at the spiky brown haired boy.

Sora laughs as he picks up his own wooden sword and responds, "I will accept thou challenge, but hear me, I didst not offend the fair Kairi's honor. I merely informed her of the truth of her beauty."

"Scoundral, thoust continues to dishonor the fair lady, first by propositioning her and now by being overly familiar to the lady!" The two boys perform leaps and twists as they mock duel across the small island with the paopu tree. They duck from each others swings while they continue their verbal battle. Kairi keeps tab of who has the most verbal skill for each round as she keeps track of each of the boys small dueling victories as well. Then Kairi's eyes widen and her back straightens as Sora pulls a move that he hadn't been able to do yesterday. Riku had gone into a lunge to catch Sora by surprise. Instead of Riku winning, like he usually did with that move, the spiky brown haired boy did a standing side flip while in a skid from abruptly stopping. As soon as he lands he tangles his own sword with the silver haired boy's and makes the other boy lose his. Then he points the wooden sword so that it just touches Riku's throat. A few moments pass as Sora's eyes widen and Riku's breath slows down from the adrenaline rush.

"What the hell...?" Sora breathes. He's rapidly going through his memories to see where he'd learned that kind of muscle memory. Nothing matches, he'd never performed anything like that before. At least, not that he knew of.

"You weren't able to do that three days ago." Riku responds with certainty in his voice.

"No shit. I don't remember having that in my muscle memory. That was definitely automatic, Riku." The spiky haired boy's blue eyes had a worried cast to them.

"That isn't good... Hmmmm..." Their redhaired girlfriend narrows her eyes in concern and consideration. She stands up on the paopu tree and tilts her head. Her boys look at her with a little concern and shout in startlement as she leaps up off of the trunk. In midair she performs an aerial flip twist better than some of the gymnasts in the school. She lands perfectly with no bouncing or falling forward and she looks at Riku and Sora.

"Holy..." The blue eyed boy breathes, still in a vague bit of shock.

"Bloody Hell..." The green eyed boy says in the same manner.

"That. Was SO cool!!" Kairi shrieks as she bounces over and hugs the two.

They hug her back and then the spiky haired teen gets this glint in his eye. "Hey, Kairi..." When she looks over at him quizzically he beams, "Can I see if I can pick you up?"

She blinks her blue-violet eyes at him in slight shock and then she responds with her own brilliant smile. "As long as you don't drop me on my head, sure," she teases. The young man cackles, places his hands on her hips and easily lifts her into the air. She laughs and then says happily, "I'm taller than Riku! Yay!! Higher, Sora, higher!"

"You're as high as I can lift you without you going horizontal or me tossing you into the air. If you wanna get higher ask him or go climb a tree. Unless you want to try the tossing and catching thing... You don't wanna try the tossing and catching thing, right?" His tenor voice sounds a bit worried on the last bit even as he's grinning.

Riku chuckles and adds, "At least not til we're in the water to provide you a cushion in case we don't catch you."

She pouts at both of them and then squeals as an idea comes to her, "Riku, pick up Sora. Bet you can do it."

The other two blink as the smaller puts down their girl, then look at each other over her head. The taller shrugs and the blue eyed one snickers as he's lifted easily into the air. Riku seems slightly surprised at how light his boyfriend feels when a few days ago he was a lot heavier to his arms, but takes it in stride. He sets the other down and says, "You might as well try to pick me up, geeze we gotta find a better way to judge the strength that we've apparently gained..." Sora looks at the silver haired young man and then shrugs and lifts him up.

"Well... Shit... I thought that would be a lot harder." The green eyed teen was now at the height that their girlfriend had been and had been put there a lot quicker than she had.

"You were trying to not lift me so high weren't you?"

"Dude, last time _I_ checked I couldn't pick your heavy ass up. Obviously I was going to have to try hard to pick you up even a little. At least that was what my brain said. All I wanted was to lift you a couple of inches off the ground, not a couple of _feet_." He lets down his taller boyfriend and then grins, "So... Best two outta three?"

"You _beat_ me, no."

"Aaaww, c'mon! Best two outta three?"

"No."

"C'mon, please? I'll keep at it til you give in y'know."

Riku rolls his eyes at the cajoling boy, "Fine, once more. That's it."

Sora does a little dance, "Yay!"

The taller teen sighs as their girlfriend hops back onto the paopu tree trunk and he cries out, "En guarde." Riku lunges at Sora in a sudden attack at which the other leaps back. When Sora lands from his leap he does a sideways jump and then thrusts the sword at the silver haired boy. Green eyes narrow in concentration as he parries the thrust and counterattacks. They do a rapid exchange of blows that range over the island accompanied by flips, twists, and turns. Riku gets in a blow on Sora's sword-arm but the spiky haired boy only grins wolfishly and switches hands. He leaps over the pale haired boy and as he lands he barely connects the wooden sword with his best friends neck. Said best friend stills and drops his sword as he turns his head to sardonically raise his brow at the blue eyed boy. "Told ya so."

Kairi laughs and falls over at Riku's face. Sora chuckles and Riku sticks his tongue out at the two of them. "Oh, _that's_ mature. Aren't you supposed to be older than us? That made you look seven, not seventeen." Sora says sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but still smiling to show he was joking.

Riku raises his eyebrow, grins, starts to open his mouth, but Kairi beats him to the punch, "Like bugging him until he caves is oh so mature, 'takes one to know one' don't you know." She smiles sweetly and laughs at the flabbergasted look on the brown haired boy's face.

Sora finally recovers, and says, "Wouldn't that apply to you as well, Kairi? I mean you noticed it too..." He then proceeds to waggle his eyebrows. "Oh, and by the way... Tickle Attack!" He launches himself at Kairi and begins tickling her feet, since she was already sitting on the ground. Riku shrugs and jumps in as well to tickle both of his people. They continue until the pale haired boy and the blood haired girl team up together and get Sora to cry out "Uncle!"

The three of them lay there giggling in the sand as they try and catch their breath. As they slowly begin to breathe normally, three pairs of eyes watch the sun set. "Part of me feels like I missed doing this, though we've done it nearly everyday," Riku says quietly.

Sora nods and makes an affirmative sound, "Same here. It's like I was seeing things that were similar, but only made it hit harder as to how far I really was. I don't think I've left the islands since that disastrous raft incident though."

"I can't believe we sailed from this shore, only to land on the other side of the islands eight days later. I thought there'd at least be another island. You guys may feel like you miss the sunsets, but I feel like I've missed watching the sunsets lying next to you two. Which, like Riku said, we've done this nearly every day." Kairi sighs as both Sora and Riku squeeze her hands.

"I bet the reason why Sora's suddenly beating me and you can do standing flips has something to do with our conflicting feelings and memories of the sunset."

The other two hum in agreement with the silver haired boy's statement. The mahogany haired boy then starts whistling idle bars of a slightly haunting tune quietly while the sun goes below the horizon. As his boyfriend and girlfriend listen to the melody they also watch the sky darken, the colors fade, and the stars come out. About a half an hour after the first stars had appeared and the sky began to look like a sea of diamonds the tune comes to an end. Kairi smiles beautifully as she turns her head towards her blue eyed boy. "That was glorious Sora, what's it called?"

"Twilight's Lament," he responded softly, almost as if he were in a trance.

The other boy's silver hair almost seemed like tamed moonbeams as he also turned his head to their performer, "Where did you learn it? It doesn't sound familiar." He asked just as softly as the other had answered.

"I... I... ummmm... actually don't... remember. It just... flowed out. Like I HAD to honor it as the sun went below the waves. And I know it has lyrics but they weren't coming. The tune was there, but the words to the tune... there was nothing, like something was blocking them. It was really weird, but comforting and relaxing too. Did that make any sense at all?" The tanned face looks a little confused, calm, but also reverent, as if the most wondrous thing had occurred and they were still reveling in that gift.

The girl blinks, "Sorta, the knowing it has lyrics but not knowing the lyrics is weird, but the flowing out thing makes sense. Do you remember anything else? It might help with our memories. If only a little."

The boy closes his eyes and just concentrates on the other times he's heard it sung. A few seconds pass, then he begins to speak haltingly, "The first few times I heard it sung, I was in the water, bobbing up and down on the surface. I was upright and there were others around me. All of us had different parts and harmonies... It felt like it should have clashed, but they flowed well and probably made the whole thing seem creepier... The only time I feel like singing it is when I see the sun go below the water. On land... harmonies occurred less often. Maybe six others that I had met in different places would start when I did. Everyone else I was with would listen or watch... And I think that one of those might have later become an enemy, but I don't know why."

Riku makes a thinking sound after Sora finished, "Well... we need paper to write this stuff down," he mutters, then continues "Anyways, the song has to do with water. On land there are only a few people who know it. You're pretty sure you had enemies. It's always a creepyish song. First times it was sung was in the water with a bunch of other people. And there's different places... worlds." He'd said the last part hesitantly but the other boy nods vigorously.

"That's it. Places hadn't sounded right, but I wasn't sure which one would."

"Guys? While this is highly entertaining, could we continue the conversation as we get into the boats and row home? It's getting late, and I have a curfew," Kairi says after realizing how long they'd been lying there.

The two boys laugh at her sudden interruption, but get up and drag her along with them two the boats, chattering about what they can remember. While most of it is just vague impressions and random faces, it's interesting to listen to. As they head home from the small island, they promise to write down anything that rises to the surface of their memories and share them tomorrow after school. The last comment that is said, before they part ways, is Sora saying, "I can't wait for the weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Will be slow build-up to any actual action. As of right now, they haven't lost any physical abilities, but they've lost a lot in the memory department. Everything is theoretically accessible, but they have to remember it first to use it. Including magics, which will hopefully result in a funny scene later on. I'm hoping to have them off the islands by... chapter 5-6? But it depends on what they give me, and how much they don't want to pass over.

Disclaimer: Which I should have put in ch. 1, you recognize it, it isn't mine.

Chapter 2: In Which They Discover the Impossibilities In Sora's Pockets Pt. 1: Left Pocket

A few days later finds Sora and Kairi over at Riku's house, helping each other with homework and comparing notes on dreams and things they've found they could do. "I think I might have insulted a teacher." Kairi blurts suddenly. Her boys look at her in confusion. "You know the really mean one? That always insists that the girls be separated from the boys and then gives us detention and a lot of homework if we get within three feet of each other. She was nitpicking your essay, Sora, saying how some boy doing a story on how their hero is their mother can never capture all the anguish a woman has to go through to raise the child. How awful their style of prose was, and on and on and on. And I got so fed up I called her..." The next part was a long and many languaged stream of profanity, that made Riku blush and Sora snigger, blush, then laugh hysterically. "However, I don't quite remember what precisely I told her to do and with what."

Riku shakes his head, "Sorry Kai, I only knew a few of those curses and a couple of the other words. I couldn't tell you what you actually said. I think Sora might though." He added the last part dryly, raising an eyebrow as the icy and fiery two turn to their third... Who was laughing semi-hysterically at the fact that Kairi had no clue what she had told the teacher.

"Most likely. Sora, when you're done, maybe you could tell us what set you off?"

They manage to get a nod out of him and an almost strangled sounding confirmation, before the laughter went into the semi-painful state of too much laughter. He continues laughing for a good ten minutes, as the laughter fades to giggles then hiccups as tears stream down his face from the force of the laughter. A couple more minutes and then he starts to speak, if only slightly painfully from the amount of chuckling he'd done. "You told her to take her archaic views of men and women and shove them..." He then describes a series of movements that should have been physically improbable, especially with an idea, and then goes into insulting the teacher's parents, among other things. "Luckily, you said it in languages that nobody else here understood, but try not to do that too often. 'Kay, Kairi?"

Even as she nodded and opened her mouth, Riku burst out with, "Where'd you learn stuff like THAT?" His tone was incredulous and his eyes were wide with shock and awe.

"Probably where I learned to fight better and to sing Twilight's Lament... Or someplace else. At least a few are from a mechanic." Sora shrugs, "S'not like we have a way to leave. Boats are the only thing that gets us off the islands and we've kinda proved to ourselves that that was a pointless venture."

"Besides Riku, we're seniors, this year's been horrible with homework. We'll have to wait 'til we at least graduate, and then we'll have the parents breathing down our necks to choose a profession. Not that having a job gives us anything except for trading of skills and labor. Though if we plan this right... this might provide a new type of labor. Us going off for a few months to find people and bringing back new items and occasionally other people who've gotten tired of their homes. If things work out that is. We'd have to create a whole new trade, and learn the currency for other worlds, and other things that would be necessary for a trading of goods, foods, and occasionally services."

"Maintenance for the ship we make. Parts for the ship. Learning to pilot something that isn't sail powered. Deciding if some of the stuff we find is right to bring home... we only have electricity, and I'm sure there's places with way better stuff than ours, but here is quiet and there isn't much crime. Some places I probably visited weren't as close knit," Sora ticks points off on his fingers.

Riku nods in agreement, "I saw papers reporting more stealing and killing than we hear about for a year sometimes. Most of our bouts are to get out aggression before we get carried away. Part of the reason we're taught swordwork with wooden swords. Parents don't like it but can see the point since the exams are less stressful with being able to spar in between studying and taking tests."

"That reminds me, we haven't had competitions with the other schools recently, have we?" Sora asks all of a sudden.

Kairi and Riku blink, then Kairi says, "Nooo... we haven't, why Sora?"

He grins, "Bet we could beat them easily now."

Riku snickers, "Especially that mountain of a kid, what was his name? Jumba?"

"I was so surprised he could move as fast as he did. He looked like he was mostly fat, not muscle. And that thin little kid that followed him around..."

"Who occasionally dresses as a vaguely ugly girl."

"And has that weird name, he's pretty good at aikido and the way he looks helps make his wins a surprise too."

Kairi rolls her eyes at the tag team commentary on the weirdest two adversaries that attended Sunset, "You mean Monius Pleakly, don't you? He just needs to work on matching hair and clothes color with his skin..." She pauses and taps a finger on her lip, "Though that might be difficult since he always looks slightly sick."

"Mmm," Sora nods, "That's him."

"Hey, Sora, where'd you get the pockets you now almost constantly wear? They don't match the uniform well and look really bulky to carry around," Riku asks suddenly.

The brunet tilts his head, then looks down at his legs, "These? Ummm... dunno, just like to have them."

Kairi narrows her eyes, then smiles, "What's in them?"

Blue eyes blink, "Let's find out." He detaches one from his leg and starts pulling items out, then placing them on the floor. "Bag that says 99 potions... the heck is a potion?" He pulls one out, the bag's number changes to 98, and all three raise an eyebrow.

Kairi looks slightly disgusted as she states the obvious, "It's glowing green and has stars floating in it..."

"You have them on your shelves!" Sora responds in an outraged tone, as he gestures at said shelves.

"I thought they were decoration! Judging by that, you're supposed to drink them! Ew."

"She's got a point, Sora. Would **you** want to drink something that looks like that unless you had to?" Riku adds incredulously.

"If I have **99** of them, whatever they do works, or I would've tried to get rid of them. I'm not stupid enough to be carrying around 99 of something I have no use for. Plus, there's** these** as well, which are probably higher forms of this," While he responds, Sora pulls out two bags, one of 99 high potions and one of 56 mega-potions, then waves around the potion. "Along with all **these**!" At that he pulls out bags of elixirs and ethers, the lower levels being at 99 and the mega-elixir at 38 and the mega-ether at 74. "Whatever they do..."

Kairi takes an ether from a bag, as Riku grabs out an elixir. "They're both glowing too. That's kind of disgusting, but you do have a point. It'd be pointless to have a ton of things that don't do diddly-squat," They all put the bottles in the correct bags and set them off to the side. "What's next?" Riku asks.

Sora digs in the pocket and pulls out a huge bag that sounds like there are rocks in it. The writing says 'Crystal Shards' and nothing else. He opens it up so that it lay flat, to find smaller pouches with the type of shard and how many he has of each. Then the brown haired boy looks at his friends in bewilderment, "Why do I have crystal **shards**?"

Riku and Kairi chorus, "We don't know."

"Why don't you see what they look like?" The girl continues on.

Pulling out a 'lightning shard', all three of them stare in wonder. It was a small piece of a crystal, and while it was a clear yellow, there was also flashes of lightning darting around inside it. "Cooool," Riku says, "What'retheotherslike?" They quickly pull out samples of all the shards. The two disappointments were the dense and twilight shards, twilight, because it looked nothing like any twilight they had seen, and dense because it was only heavy and gray. The ice wasn't cold, but had the shimmering effect that hail had when it was cracked open. The fire looked like crystalized fire and the dark shard looked like swirled shadows and dark smoke. Lucid shards made the three dizzy if they were looked at too long. Mythril was... odd. The effect didn't quite have words, and initially the pale purple it had seemed dull, but as it was looked at... The energy, power and serenity shards gave you a feeling kinda like their names, while the bright shard glowed and made you feel like you could remember more. Sora puts back most of the shards, but keeps out three brights to make into necklaces for them.

"That was pretty cool, what else is there?" Kairi says, once the brunet was done.

"Uh... Stones... Gems... and Crystals... hey, the crystal bag is slightly bigger!" He rolls open that case and sees that there were two more types of rock than in the other rolls. Three eyes widen as the Orichalcum and the Orichalcum+ were pulled out. Neither piece looked natural, but there were no cuts or anything to suggest it was shaped, and some of the details could not have been made. The + one was far more complicated and beautiful than it's normal counterpart, but both almost seemed to shimmer with rainbows and sparkle from the inside out. Quite honestly, they spent minutes just looking at the sparkle.

The first to shake themselves out was Riku, but it had been a tough go. "Woah... that's intense, very cool, and would probably make a good gift."

"Or be an expensive necklace piece," the redhead adds.

Sora scrunches his face, "Uuuh, Kairi? Aren't they a little... big for necklaces?"

"Okay, fine, wall decorations, whatever. Or a centerpiece to a dress, maybe." She shrugs, "Anyways, what else is there, Sora?" The blue eyed teen blinks and reaches back into the pocket and pulls out a bag that reads 'One Million Munni'. He shakes it briefly and it jingles.

"Hmmm," He hums and opens the bag, then reaches in to pull out metallic orbs of different sizes. "What the heck...?" he mutters in confusion.

"Munni... munni... Maybe this is the method of payment elsewhere?" Riku guesses. "A really weird method of payment, but payment none the less."

"Explains why I have a million of these seemingly useless metal balls..." Sora grumbles.

Kairi grins, "What, the crystals weren't as useless?"

"Pssh... They were way cooler than these things," He scoffs in reply as he waves his fist around, with little jingling noises sounding every time it changed direction.

Riku, getting bored, reaches into the pocket and pulls out a bag with the title of Accessories on it. They all raise their eyebrows and the brown haired teen sets down the money bag. The pale blue haired teen opens the bag, which also has compartments in it. They spend a while pulling out anything from bandannas, to rings, to belts, and tons of other wearable knickknacks. The ones that get the pockets' owner teased most are the rings and earrings... and the belts, because there is such a thing as too many of the things. As they finish with the last of the items in that bag, Kairi's mother knocks on the door, announcing dinner. They stuff all of the expandable packets back into the pocket, and rush downstairs for food, leaving a few baubles and the pockets out to await their return.


End file.
